List of TECHNIC Sets
This is an incomplete list of all the TECHNIC sets that The LEGO Group has ever released. BIONICLE sets are not listed on this page but are listed at List of BIONICLE sets. 1970s ;1977 * 850 Fork Lift Truck * 851 Farm Tractor * 852 Helicopter * 853 Car Chassis * 870 Technical Motor, 4.5V * 871 Supplementary Set ;1978 * 854 Go-Kart * 855 Mobile Crane * 872 Two Gear Blocks * 948 Go-Kart * 952 Farm Tractor * 954 Sky Copter * 956 Auto Chassis * 960 Power Pack * 961 Parts Pack ;1979 * 856 Bulldozer * 857 Motorbike with Sidecar * 874 Yellow Beams with Connector Pegs * 875 Red Beams with Connector Pegs * 876 Blue Beams with Connector Pegs * 877 Steering Gear Parts * 878 Piston Parts * 879 Gear Wheels with Chain Links * 880 12 Volt Motor * 950 Forklift * 951 Bulldozer * 955 Mobile Crane 1980s ;1980 * 858 Auto Engines * 8857 Motorcycles * 8858 Auto Engines * 8860 Car Chassis ;1981 * 8710 Technical Elements * 8844 Helicopter * 8845 Dune Buggy * 8846 Tow Truck * 8848 Power Truck * 8859 Tractor ;1982 * 1014 Universal Joints * 8090 Universal Set * 8700 Power Pack ;1983 * 1924 Motorcycle * 8841 Dune Buggy * 8847 Dragster ;1984 * 1032 TECHNIC II Powered Machines Set * 8020 Universal Set * 8030 Universal Set * 8050 Universal Motor Set ;1985 * 1030 TECHNIC I Simple Machines Set * 1034 Teachers Resource Set * 1038 Universal Buggy * 1972 Go-Kart * 8040 Universal Set * 8843 Fork-Lift Truck * 8851 Excavator * 9665 Mechanical Engineering ;1986 * 1090 TECHNIC Control 1 * 1092 TECHNIC Control 2 * 8035 Universal Set * 8055 Universal Motor Set * 8620 Snow Scooter * 8640 Polar Copter * 8660 Arctic Rescue Unit * 8680 Arctic Rescue Base * 8842 Go-Cart * 8849 Tractor ;1987 * 5102 Pneumatic Tube Black and Grey 60 and 100 cm * 5103 Pneumatic Spring Cylinder 48 mm Red * 5104 Pneumatic Piston Cylinder 48 mm Yellow * 5105 Pneumatic Piston Cylinder 64 mm Yellow * 5106 Two-Way Valve and Non-Return Valve * 5231 20 TECHNIC Beams and Plates Yellow * 5232 20 TECHNIC Beams and Plates Blue * 5234 20 TECHNIC Beams and Plates Black * 5236 8 TECHNIC Beams Blue * 5237 8 TECHNIC Beams Black * 5238 8 TECHNIC Beams Red * 5249 20 TECHNIC Beams and Plates Red * 5250 8 TECHNIC Beams Yellow * 8852 Robot ;1988 * 8712 TECHNIC Figures * 8832 Roadster * 8853 Excavator * 8855 Prop Plane * 8865 Test Car ;1989 * 5107 Pneumatic Pump * 5108 Pneumatic Cylinder * 5109 Pneumatic Tubing and T-Junctions * 5251 Shock Absorbers * 5253 Cross Axles Sizes 2, 3, 4, 6 * 5254 Cross Axles Sizes 8, 10, 12 * 5256 Suspension Pack * 5264 Rotors and Bush / Cross Axles * 5266 Gear Racks, Gear Wheels and Pulley Wheels * 8024 Universal Set * 8034 Universal Set * 8044 Universal Pneumatic Set * 8054 Universal Motor Set * 8835 Forklift * 8854 Power Crane * 8862 Backhoe Grader 1990s ;1990 * 5110 Cross Axles, Nuts * 5255 Connector Pegs * 5257 Connector Pegs, Toggle Joints and Wheels * 5258 Crown Wheels, Gear Racks, Point Wheels, Worm Gears * 5259 Universal Joint, Rubber Bands and Wheels * 5260 Connecting Rods and Stop Bushes * 5261 Plates and Gear Racks * 5262 Gear Wheels * 5263 Universal Joint, Differential Housing and Point Wheels * 8064 Motorized Universal Building Set * 8094 TECHNIC Control Center * 8720 9V Motor Set * 8825 Night Chopper * 8830 Rally 6-wheeler * 8840 Rally Shock & Roll Racer * 8850 Rally Support Truck ;1991 * 5099 Pneumatic Valves * 5118 Flex System Elements * 5272 Cylinder Motor * 8074 Universal Building Set with Flex System * 8810 Cafe Racer * 8815 Speedway Bandit * 8820 Mountain Rambler * 8838 Shock Cycle * 8856 Whirlwind Rescue ;1992 * 5116 Pneumatic Piston Cylinder 32 mm * 8826 ATX Sport Cycle * 8828 Front End Loader * 8836 Sky Ranger * 8837 Pneumatic Excavator * 8839 Supply Ship * 8868 Air Tech Claw Rig ;1993 * 5117 Compressor Pump for 8868 * 5120 Polarity Reversal Switch for 8082 (9 V) * 5233 26 Small TECHNIC Beams and Plates Black * 5235 10 Large TECHNIC Beams Black * 5252 Shock Absorbers Large * 5267 Assorted Cross Axles * 5275 Toggle Joints and Connector Pegs and Rods * 5276 Gear Wheels, Worm Gears and Racks, Universal Joints * 5277 Wedge Belt, Pulleys and V-Belts * 5279 Steering Elements, Plates and Gear Racks * 5280 Lift-Arms and Triangles * 8022 TECHNIC Starter Set * 8042 Universal Pneumatic Set * 8082 Multi Model Control Set * 8714 The LEGO TECHNIC guys * 8818 Dune Buggy * 8824 Hovercraft * 8857 Street Chopper * 8872 Forklift Transporter * 9610 Gears Set * 9612 Levers Set * 9614 Pulleys Mini Set ;1994 * 5245 Universal Joint, Differential Housing and Gear Wheels * 5278 Chain Links * 5285 Two Large Shock Absorbers * 5286 Toggle Joints and Connectors * 8032 Multi Functional Starter Set * 8062 Briefcase Set * 8808 F1 Racer * 8812 Aero Hawk II * 8816 Off-Roader * 8829 Dune Blaster * 8858 Rebel Wrecker * 8880 Super Car ;1995 * 5269 Lift-Arms and Triangles * 5287 Plates and Gear Racks * 8210 Nitro Bike GTX / GTX 500 * 8225 Road Rally V / Super Kart * 8235 Front End Loader * 8280 Fire Engine * 8412 Nighthawk * 8422 Circuit Shock Racer / V-Twin Super Bike * 8440 Formula Flash / Formula Indy Racer * 8460 Pneumatic Crane Truck * 8485 Control Centre II ;1996 * 5110 Pneumatic Value Pack * 5289 Toggle Joints and Connectors * 5290 Plates, Gear Racks * 5291 Lift-Arms, Triangles * 5292 TECHNIC Suitcase * 5293 Battery Box - Basic and TECHNIC * 8207 Dune Duster * 8223 Hydrofoil 7 * 8230 Coastal Cop Buggy / Miami Police Patrol * 8244 Convertables * 8286 3-In-1 Car * 8408 Desert Ranger / V2 Sport Star * 8425 Black Hawk * 8443 Pneumatic Log Loader * 8456 Fiber Optic Multi Set * 8480 Space Shuttle ;1997 * 2129 Blast-Off Dragster * 5201 20 TECHNIC Angle Bricks Assorted * 5202 TECHNIC Angle Beams, 4 Red, 4 Blue * 5228 TECHNIC Beams and Plates with Holes, Black * 5229 TECHNIC Gear Wheels and Differential Housing * 8205 Bungee Blaster * 8215 Gyro Copter * 8216 Turbo 1 * 8222 VTOL * 8229 Tread Trekker * 8232 Chopper Force * 8250 Search Sub * 8277 Giant Model Set * 8299 Search Sub w/CDROM * 8414 Mountain Rambler * 8437 Future Car / Sahara Blaster * 8459 Pneumatic Front-End Loader * 8479 Barcode Multi-Set * 8735 Motor Set, 9 volt * 9615 Motor Add-On for Simple Mechanisms * 9616 Wheels and Axles Set * 9618 Structures Set * 9630 Simple Mechanisms Set ;1998 * 2544 Motorcycle * 2854 Bungee Chopper * 3038 Super Challenge * 3054 Motorcycle * 5225 TECHNIC Geared Motor * 5226 TECHNIC Assorted Cross Axles * 5294 Toggle Joints and Connectors * 5295 Steering Accessories * 8202 Bungee Chopper * 8203 Rover Discovery * 8204 Sky Flyer 1 * 8208 Custom Cruiser * 8209 Future F1 * 8213 Spy Runner * 8217 The Wasp * 8218 Trike Tourer * 8219 Racer * 8226 Mud Masher * 8233 MC Vs. Stinger * 8239 Cyber Slam Spider * 8245 Robot's Revenge * 8248 Forklift * 8257 Cyber Strikers * 8266 Spyder Slayer * 8417 Mag Wheel Master * 8428 Concept Car * 8432 Concept Car * 8462 Tow Truck * 8482 CyberMaster * 8483 CyberMaster * 880001 Competition Racers and Stop Watch ;1999 * 1061 Single Disc Pack * 1257 Tricycle * 1258 Buggy * 1259 Motorbike * 1260 Car * 3000 Trike Buggy * 3001 Propeller Buggy * 3003 Bike Blaster * 3005 Piston Car * 5203 Alloy Wheels with Tires * 5204 Cyber Slam Accessories * 5205 Wheels and Rubber Bands * 8246 Hydro Racer / Swamp Boat * 8247 Road Rebel / Buggy Racer * 8251 Sonic Cycle * 8252 Beach Buster * 8253 Fire Helicopter * 8255 Rescue Bike * 8268 Scorpion Attack * 8269 Cyber Stinger * 8444 Air Enforcer * 8445 Indy Storm * 8446 Crane Truck * 8448 Super Street Sensation * 8450 The Mission * 8500 Fire/Torch Slizer * 8501 Ice/Ski Slizer * 8502 City/Turbo Slizer * 8503 Sub/Scuba Slizer * 8504 Judge/Jet Slizer * 8505 Jungle/Amazon Slizer * 8506 Rock/Granite Slizer * 8507 Energy/Electro Slizer * 8508 Supplementary discs * 8520 Millennium/Millennia Slizer 2000s ;2000 * 1268 Bike Blaster * 1290 Lava Buggy * 1291 Power Bike * 1292 Frost Flyer * 1293 Swamp Craft * 3057 Master Builders - Create 'N' Race * 5206 Speed Computer * 5218 Pneumatic Pack * 5219 Silver Wheel Multi Pack * 5220 Vehicle Styling Pack * 5221 Motorised Base Pack * 5222 Vehicle Chassis Pack * 8000 TECHNIC Pit Droid * 8001 TECHNIC Battle Droid * 8002 TECHNIC Destroyer Droid * 8003 Volcano Climber * 8004 Dirt Bike * 8005 Ice Explorer * 8006 Swamp Craft * 8236 Bike Burner * 8237 Formula Force * 8238 Duelling Dragsters * 8279 4WD X-Track * 8300 Action Figures * 8305 Duel Bikes * 8307 Stunt Race * 8457 Power Puller * 8458 Silver Champion * 8509 Swamp * 8510 Lava * 8511 Frost * 8512 Onyx * 8513 Dust * 8514 Power * 8515 RoboRider Wheels * 8516 The Boss * 8521 Flare Slizer * 8522 Spark Slizer * 8523 Blaster Slizer ;2001 * 1237 Asimo Robot * 5223 Wind-Up Motor * 8007 TECHNIC C-3PO * 8008 TECHNIC Stormtrooper * 8240 Slammer Stunt Bike * 8241 Battle Cars * 8242 Slammer Turbo * 8463 Forklift Truck * 8464 Pneumatic Front-End Loader * 8465 Extreme Off-Roader * 8466 4X4 Off-Roader ;2002 * 8009 TECHNIC R2-D2 * 8010 TECHNIC Darth Vader * 8011 TECHNIC Jango Fett * 8012 TECHNIC Super Battle Droid * 8429 Helicopter * 8430 Mag Wheel Master * 8431 Pneumatic Crane Truck * 970001 Small White Bands * 970002 Large White Bands * 970003 Blue Band * 970004 Yellow Band * 970006 Black Friction Connector Peg * 970007 Black O-Ring * 970011 Gray 8-Tooth Spur Gear * 970012 Gray Connector Peg * 970013 1 x 2 Red Beam * 970014 Black 4 Stud Axle * 970015 Black 6 Stud Axle * 970016 Gray Bushing * 970017 14-Tooth Beveled Gears * 970018 Gray Pulley Wheel * 970019 Black 3 Stud Axle * 970020 Small Gray Pulley * 970022 Dark Gray Connector Peg 1-1/2 * 970023 Universal Joints * 970028 Shock Absorber * 970029 2 x 2 Skid Plate * 970030 Lift Arm * 970032 40-Tooth Gear * 970033 Black 8-Stud Axles * 970034 Black 12-Stud Axles * 970035 Black 10-Stud Axles * 970037 Long Black Connector Peg * 970038 Connector Peg With Axle * 970039 Lever Arm * 970042 Piston Rod * 970043 Small Half Beam * 970044 Air Storage Tank * 970045 24 Tooth Gear * 970110 Pneumatic T-Pieces * 970116 12 Tooth Double Bevel Gears * 970117 Pneumatic Hand Pump * 970118 Pneumatic Cylinder * 970119 Pneumatic Tubing * 970120 Black Bands * 970601 Small Pulleys * 970602 Bushings * 970603 Connector Pegs * 970604 Friction Connector Pegs * 970605 Long Black Connector Pegs * 970606 Connector Pegs with Axles * 970607 Connector Pegs with Knobs * 970608 Connector Pegs * 970609 2-Stud Axles with Grooves * 970610 3-Stud Axles * 970611 Cross Axles with Knobs * 970612 4-Stud Axles * 970613 5-Stud Axles * 970614 6-Stud Axles * 970615 8-Stud Axles * 970616 10-Stud Axles * 970617 12-Stud Axles * 970618 Axle Extenders * 970619 Catches * 970620 8 Tooth Gears * 970621 12 Tooth Bevel Gears * 970622 16 Tooth Gears * 970623 20 Tooth Double Bevel Gears * 970624 24-Tooth Crown Gears * 970625 24 Tooth Gears * 970626 TECHNIC Clutches * 970627 40 Tooth Gears * 970628 Cross Blocks * 970629 Catches with Cross Holes * 970630 Pulleys * 970631 Bricks with Cross Axle Holes * 970632 1 x 2 Beams * 970633 1 x 4 Beams * 970634 1 x 6 Beams * 970635 1 x 8 Beams * 970636 1 x 10 Beams * 970637 1 x 12 Beams * 970638 1 x 16 Beams * 970640 Tacho Wheels * 970641 Gear Casings * 970645 Chain Links * 970646 Gear Blocks * 970658 Air Storage Tanks * 970659 Pneumatic Parts * 970660 O-Ring and Pulley Wheels * 970663 Pneumatic Switch * 970665 Universal Joints ;2003 * 8438 Pneumatic Crane Truck * 8441 Fork-Lift Truck * 8451 Dump Truck * 8453 Front-End Loader * 8454 Rescue Truck * 8455 Backhoe Loader * 10072 TECHNIC Beams * 10073 TECHNIC Bushes * 10074 Cross Axles * 10076 TECHNIC Gear Wheels * 10077 TECHNIC Motor ;2004 * 8433 Cool Movers * 8434 Aircraft * 8435 4WD * 8436 Truck * 8439 Front End Loader ;2005 * 8415 Dump Truck * 8416 Forklift * 8418 Mini Loader * 8419 Excavator * 8420 Street Bike * 8421 Mobile Crane ;2006 * 8281 Mini Tractor * 8282 Quad Bike * 8283 Telehandler * 8284 Dune Buggy / Tractor * 8285 Tow Truck * 8287 Motor Box * 8288 Crawler Crane * 8289 Fire Truck ;2007 * 8270 Rough Terrain Crane * 8271 Wheel Loader * 8272 Snowmobile * 8273 Off Road Truck * 8274 Combine Harvester * 8275 Motorized Bulldozer ;2008 * 8290 Mini Fork Lift * 8291 Dirt Bike * 8292 Cherry Picker * 8293 Power Functions Motor Set * 8294 Excavator * 8295 Telescopic Handler * 8296 Dune Buggy * 8297 Off Roader ;2009 * 8063 Tractor with Trailer * 8256 Go Kart * 8258 Crane Truck * 8259 Mini Bulldozer * 8260 Tractor * 8261 Rally Truck * 8262 Quad-Bike * 8263 Snow Groomer * 8264 Hauler * 8265 Front Loader * 66318 Superpack 4 in 1 2010s ;2010 * 8041 Race Truck * 8043 Motorized Excavator * 8045 Mini Telehandler * 8046 Helicopter * 8047 Compact Excavator * 8048 Buggy * 8049 Tractor with Log Loader * 8051 Motorbike * 8052 Container Truck * 8053 Mobile Crane * 66359 TECHNIC Super Pack 4 in 1 ;2011 * 8065 Mini Container Truck 2011 sets at amodularlife.wordpress.com * 8066 Off-Roader * 8067 Mini Mobile Crane * 8068 Rescue Helicopter * 8069 Backhoe Loader * 8070 Super Car * 8071 Bucket Truck Brickset.com * 8081 Extreme Cruiser Kiddiwinks * 8109 Flatbed Truck Brickset.com * 8110 Mercedes-Benz Unimog U 400 Brickset.com ;2012 * 9390 Mini Tow Truck * 9391 Mini Crane * 9392 Quad Bike * 9393 Tractor * 9394 Jet Plane * 9395 Pick-up Tow Truck * 9396 Helicopter * 9397 Logging Truck * 9398 4x4 Crawler ;2013 * 41999 4x4 Crawler Exclusive Edition * 42000 Grand Prix Racer * 42001 Mini Off-Roader * 42002 Hovercraft * 42004 Mini Backhoe * 42005 Monster Truck * 42006 Crawler Excavators * 42007 Moto-cross Bike * 42008 Service Truck * 42009 Mobile Crane MK II * 42010 Action Race-Buggy * 42011 Action Racing Car ;2014 * 42020 Twin-Rotor Helicopter * 42021 Snowmobile * 42022 Hot Rod * 42023 Construction Crew * 42024 Container Truck * 42025 Cargo Plane * 42026 Black Champion Racer * 42027 Desert Racer * 42028 Bulldozer * 42029 Customized Pick up Truck * 42030 Remote-Controlled VOLVO L350F Wheel Loader ;2015 * 42031 Cherry Picker * 42032 Compact Tracked Loader * 42033 Record Breaker * 42034 Quad Bike * 42035 Mining Truck * 42036 Street Motorcycle * 42037 Formula Off-Roader * 42038 Arctic Truck * 42039 24 Hours Race Car * 42040 Fire Plane * 42041 Race Truck * 42042 Crawler Crane * 42043 Mercedes-Benz Arocs 3245 * TBA ; 2016 * 42044 Jet Plane * 42045 Hydroplane Racer * 42047 Police Interceptor * 42048 Race Kart * 42049 Mine Loader * 42050 Drag Racer * 42052 Heavy Lift Helicopter * 42053 Volvo EW160E * 42054 CLAAS XERION 5000 TRAC VC * 42055 Bucket Wheel Excavator * 42056 Porsche 911 GT3 RS * TBA ; 2017 * Ultralight Helicopter * 42063 BMW R 1200 GS Adventure * 42064 Ocean Explorer * 42066 Air Race Jet * 42069 Extreme Adventure * TBA ;2018 * 42078 Mack Anthem * 42083 Bugatti Chiron * TBA References Category:TECHNIC Category:Set lists